The UCCRC Program Leaders play a central role in recruiting, developing, and providing guidance to investigators interested in cancer-focused research, and they foster and facilitate interand intraprogammatic collaborations amongst UCCRC members. Being mindful of the need for expertise in basic, translational, and clinical research to achieve ideal coordination of program activities, a number of new faculty co-leaders with complementary expertise were appointed as program leaders (Conzen and Rosner, Cell Signaling and Gene Regulation;Stock and Thirman, Molecular Genetics and Hematopoiesis;MacMahon joined Giger in Advanced Imaging;and King joined Olopade in Cancer Risk and Prevention). Each of these individuals brings significant expertise and leadership skills to these Research Programs.